


et pourtant

by Paru_Cafe



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Komaru-centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paru_Cafe/pseuds/Paru_Cafe
Summary: arme-toi de patience, serre les dents.





	

Au bout d'un an après le début des émeutes, les amis de Komaru disparaissent un par un. Six semaines plus tard, son lycée reçoit une boîte remplie de doigts.

Komaru Naegi déteste très peu de choses, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle déteste, c'est d'être enfermée.  
Komaru Naegi aurait voulu fêter son dix-septième anniversaire avec son frère et ses parents, mais elle avait été enfermée dans un appartement pendant un an et demi, toute seule. Elle étouffe. 

Et pourtant, et pourtant... Dehors, le ciel est rouge et l'air est poisseux- les cadavres jonchent le sol et leur sang est presque noir. Son bras droit bourdonne sous le bracelet électronique et ses doigts tremblants agrippent la poignée.  
Dehors, c'est pire. Elle est enfermée, encore. Elle étouffe.

Avide de lumière, Komaru Naegi court, saute, grimpe- elle vole vers le danger, et le danger vient à elle; le danger s'appelle Syo et le danger lui sauve la vie. Syo s'appelle aussi Touko Fukawa et Touko sait ce que c'est, d'être enfermée. C'est une lueur de compréhension dans son regard. Elle respire.

Et pourtant, et pourtant. Le temps passe- c'est comme si sa cage thoracique se refermait sur elle-même. Komaru Naegi regarde droit devant elle malgré tout. Touko suit derrière et se baisse au sol quand Komaru pointe le Mégaphone Pistolet Hackeur vers elle. Elle parle de livres avec passion et insulte les auteurs dans le même souffle. Komaru se tourne vers elle pour lui indiquer que la voie est libre. Plusieurs fois, son regard s'attarde sur la fente dans la longue jupe de sa compagne d'infortune. Elle souffle et rit nerveusement.

Un jour, Yuta Asahina explose sous ses yeux. Komaru sanglote et hurle jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine brûle et Touko la traîne par le bras pour l'éloigner.

Un gamin se frappe et se frappe et se frappe en face d'elle; un autre lui montre un dioramas fait avec des gens morts. Les deux meurent devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. "Arme-toi de patience, serre les dents," se dit-elle. Elle trouvera bien une solution.

Le QG de la Résistance est grand mais pour Komaru c'est trop étroit. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de mieux, après avoir passé autant de temps dans le métro en ruine et les égoûts puants. Elle étouffe. Touko se dispute avec elle. Touko, sa seule amie dans cet enfer. Elle étouffe.

Une enfant la piège et lui fait des choses auxquelles elle ne veut plus penser. Elle étouffe rien qu'en y pensant. Syo vient la sauver. Touko n'est pas heureuse pour autant.

Un enfant vient les voir. Il ne sourit pas, mais il n'est pas hostile. Komaru caresse du doigt la possibilité de quitter la ville. Derrière elle, Touko reste silencieuse.

Komaru ne flanche pas quand la pointe glacée des ciseaux de Syo lui chatouille la gorge, ce jour-là au temple.  
Peu importe si elle était une monnaie d'échange. Les mains de Touko lovées dans les siennes sont moites mais douces, et Komaru pense qu'elles ne devraient être nulle part d'autre. Elle reste. Le bracelet n'est plus sur sa main. Elle respire.

Le corps de Tokuichi Towa est froid et lourd. Komaru éclate en sanglots quand elle réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte.

Les trois garçons sont tous morts. Monaca Towa sort de sous sa jupe une clé grotesque et lui montre la vidéo de ses parents, pendus au plafond comme des poupées de chiffon. Le panneau de contrôle pèse dix mille tonnes dans ses mains. Elle voudrait juste l'éclater sur le sol. Casse-le. Casse-le. Casse-le. Casse-le ! Elle étouffe. Elle étouffe. Elle étouffe. Elle étouffe elle étouffe elle étouffe elle étouffe elle étouffe elle étouffe et elle étouffe tellement, elle ne voit plus rien. Ses yeux ne comprennent plus les couleurs, la lumière. Elle va mourir.

Et pourtant, Touko est là.

La gifle pique. Elle brûle. La voix de Touko n'est guère qu'un murmure et la pression de sa main sur les cheveux de Komaru est aussi légère qu'une plume. Mais c'est assez. C'est assez pour reprendre son souffle.

Le Big Bang Monokuma est là aussi. Komaru s'en sort avec deux côtes brisées et la gorge en feu, des mots mourant sur sa langue quand elle se tourne vers son amie. Touko lui rend un sourire hésitant, anxieux et triomphal à la fois.

Ce jour-là, un miracle arrive à la ville de Towa. Les cieux s'éclaircissent, présageant un changement. Elle tend la main vers les nuages bleus et le ciel jaune, espérant sentir un vent frais. Elle fête son dix-huitième anniversaire avec Touko. Ses parents sont portés disparus et son frère en dangereuse position. Elle dort la porte et fenêtres ouvertes par peur de se retrouver enfermée à nouveau.

Elle s'accroche à Touko et ne la lâche pas. Touko reste à ses côtés. Pour le moment, elle est libre.

Komaru Naegi respire.

**Author's Note:**

> en dépit de ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas inspiré de la chanson de Mickey 3D.  
> j'ai eu l'envie de papoter sur komaru. son personnage m'apparaît très fort en caractère. c'est ma protagoniste préférée.


End file.
